Hung
by DiamondInMyHeart
Summary: Naru is back from England and he wants the S.P.R. team to work on a case. The only problem is this case is personal. It focuses on Monks family members including his brother, sister, and nieces. As well as his newly adopted nephew. On this case darkness and despair reign. While deamons and death lurk in every shadow. Will this be the last case for the members of S.P.R.?(On Hold Sry
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Two slender girls darted through the dogwood forest. "Catch me if you can" the smaller of the two yelled. She giggled as her eight year old feet, traced the worn path._

_ "Rin come back!" her sister called grinning. Rin dogged around a wide mossy tree trunk, before hopping onto a thick root, that protruded several feet into the air. "Let's play my tree." She commanded airily. "This is Mizuki's tree"_

_"Are you going to tell me who Mizuki is this time?" her sister asked, tipping her head to the side._

_ "Of course, silly Sayuri" Rin spread her arms wide and closed her eyes. "She spun and twisted far above, and she insisted that she killed her son out of love." As Rin spoke the air seemed to grow colder. Above her head the pale form of a woman in a long old fashioned kimono thrashed from a gnarled branch. A rotting rope dug into her neck, and her bloated tongue gleamed wetly between her blue lips. _

_Sayuri took a step back. Every shadow seemed evil and menacing .Rin stayed on the root, her eyes twitching feverishly under her pale pink lids. "Rin!" Sayuri screamed. The branch hanging over her sister bobbed than broke with a loud crack. Sayuri summoned her strength, and thrust her hands toward the falling piece of wood. Sweat streamed down her face, and her breath came in pants. An unseen force hit the branch in midair knocking it harmlessly to the side._

_Rin's eyes flew open as the branch hit a bush with loud snapping sounds. "Sayuri, daddy told you not to use your PK!" She leaped off the root. Staring at her sister she assessed the damage. "You are in so much trouble!"_

_An inhuman scream tore through the air. The woman previously hanging from the branch leapt up, towering over Rin. The eight year old scrambled back wards, bumping into a swaying Sayuri. The ghosts clawed, grasping hands swiped through the air as she struggled forward drunkenly on bleeding wart infested feet. Sayuri's eyes widened slightly as her blurry vision focused on the crazed red orbs that lay sunken in the terrifying creatures gray skin._

_"DIE!" The ghost screamed her open mouth offered an imperfect view of jagged black teeth. Yellow frothy foam gathered at the corners of her mouth and sprayed over the sisters. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"_

_"Go away." Rin whimpered. her blue eyes were smoky with fear. "I don't want to play anymore." _

_Next to Rin, Sayuri tumbled limply to the forest floor. The woman ignored the girl on the ground her eyes intent on Rin. "You're going to die," the woman rasped. "You're going to die the same way my son did!"_

_"Sayuri!" the woman stepped toward Rin, "Help me please." Rin choked out as the woman's claws scrapped Rin's skin, and her sour breath wafted into her fac. Shadows danced across her vision and she last thing she saw before she slipped away were the woman's blood red eyes, filled with rage and insanity. "Mizuki why," Rin spoke with her last breath._


	2. Chapter 2

Journal entry #1

Monk

_Kaname contacted me today. He says that the problems concerning Rin and Sayuri's condition has reached its peak. He heard screaming and rushed to the east grove to find a deamonlike figure standing over the two sisters. Upon seeing him the haunted beast fled the area. The girls fine with only minor injuries. Sayuri showed signs of PK strain and Rin had bruises and shallow cuts on her throat. My brother knows that I work for a physic research team and asked that I plead their case. I have come to realize that Naru only takes cases that interest him. I have a feeling that between Rin and Sayuri's powers, he will be jumping over himself to get there. If I am wrong I have a backup plan. (I'll superglue Mai to him.) I'm very worried about Rin. I hope she can remain safe until we get the chance to do something about the problem._

_-Houshou Takigawa_

**_Ps: This is a journal, not a diary. No matter what the old hag (A.K.A Ayako) says!_**

_Chapter One_

Alarm Clocks, Case Files, and New Relationships.

The insistent blaring or Mai's alarm clock, jolted her awake. She groaned, grabbed the offending machine and lobbed it across the room. Before Mai could get comfortable again, the stubborn torture devise resumed its insistent chant.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mai moaned in defeat, and stumbled over to the clock lying on the floor. Plopping down she smashed her fingers clumsily on the off button. The earsplitting noise stopped. Sighing she fell back into the plush carpet.

Mai smiled and she remembered how the only reason she was able to afford her expensive apartment, was because of her massive pay check from SPR. A sudden static

sound came from her alarm clock. Mai sighed, it refused to die. Sitting up, she caught a faint scent of smoke.

"Great," Mai complained "now I need to buy another alarm clock."

She glared at the broken machine, as if it was its entire fault before forcing herself to her feet. Naru was going to kill her if she was late again. Having a two year absence of SPR had not helped her get there on time. If anything, she had gotten later. A point that 'Doctor Oliver Davis' had noticed and frequently commented on.

20 minutes later…

Mai bolted up to the SPR doors, stumbling on the steps as she went. As soon as she jerked open the frosted glass door, a cold voice pierced her eardrums.

"You're late… Again."

Mai lifted her chin slightly as she met the ice blue gaze of her boss with her own scorching one." Sorry Dr. Davis," She said sarcastically "I had more important things to do."

Oliver arched an eyebrow "Like breaking alarm clocks and sleeping in late?"

"N-no" Mai stuttered

"Poor Mai- chan" monk came up behind her and ruffled her hair" did you lose your never ending war with your alarm clock?"

THWACK! A black shoulder bag clanked as it struck the side of monks head.

"Be quiet old man! Leave the poor girl alone." Turning to Mai Ayako smiled "and besides Mai would never lose a battle with an alarm clock."

"You Old Hag" monk rubbed the side of his head. "Have your forgotten about the one that wouldn't stop beeping?"

"I didn't lose this time. It just caught on fire so I burnt the carpet a bit." Mai smiled slightly "I'm going to buy a new one after work."

"Oh Mai" Yasuhara sighed as he walked into room. "That's the third one this month, and the second fire this week!"

"Yes but-"Mai blushed fiercely "it woke me up so I threw it across the room. It's not my fault that it broke." She finished with a grumble.

Oliver scoffed "Idiot. That's what it's supposed to do."

Mai chose to ignore her boss and instead turned to Yasu who started talking again.

"If you were as hard on your boyfriends as you are on your alarm clocks I would have been broken a long time ago." Yasu grinned and winked at Mai mischievously.

"Shut up." Mai murmured as she gave Yasu a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver eyes narrowed as he took in the sight the happy couple made. Somehow he had preferred thinking the Mai loved Gene. Imagine his shock to come back and find Mai and Yasu as a couple. It was a stupid idea! They made a horrible pair! He much more like the idea of him and M- What was he thinking? Shaking off the sappy emotions, he gracefully plucked the nearest case file off the black table. "Yasu I need you to find information on this case." He jumped a huge file in Yasu's arms, forcing him to release Mai. Yasu opened it but frowned when he saw the contents. Walking quickly to where Madoka sat on Lin's lap he showed the light haired female the file.

"But Noll" Madoka spoke up from her place on Lin's lap. "I thought you weren't going to take that case."

"I changed my mind" Oliver explained coolly "Now don't you have work to do?"

Madoka smile innocently and pointed at the glowing screen (Madoka…? Computer…? Hmm…) "Yes, but I wish you had told me earlier. I already sent the person an email turning them down."

Oliver stared stunned… Were they teaming up against him? His eye twitched as Yasu poked his with the cursed file. "Sorry Doctor Davis, but I don't think I will be needing this." Yasu continued to hold out the file, unaware of the danger he was in.

Oliver took the papers from Yasu's hands and set them aside for Mai to file them later. "No you don't, not anymore." He struggled to control his temper. Despite his best efforts, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

At the sudden temperature drop, Yasu decided he should stop making fun of his boss. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" Yasu asked in a suddenly respectful voice.

Oliver rubbed his forehead as he racked his brain for a job not already taken. "I want you to type up the last case we went on. Mai wrote it down and with her writing, I can hardly read anything."

"I can't." Yasu frowned "I did that yesterday. Remember, you made me stay late."

Oliver was saved for answering by John's entry into the office. The blue eyed priest shook snowflakes out of his honey blonde hair. "You guys don't want to go outside right now." He said "It's like a blizzard." His soft Australian accent turned the gentle words into a drawl.

"Oh no," Masako pulled her kimono tighter around her, "but it was only supposed to rain. Good thing I have my personal driver."

At the last member of the SPR walking into the office, Monk seemed to have become instantly alert. "I have something I need to tell all of you." He said. Once the monk had everyone's attention, he continued. "I have a case that I would like you to take. It is very important because it concerns my niece. It's been a bad haunting and my family members are all fed up."

"You can tell me about it in my office," Oliver said, standing up suddenly. "If I decide to take the case, I'll explain to the others."

Monk nodded and followed Oliver down the hall. Mai and Yasu exchanged glances silently they both watched the door swing close. Mai counted off five seconds on her hand before her and Yasu followed the two men down the hall. Once reaching the door, they dropped to the ground. Pressing their ears to the wood they strained to hear anything. Silence. A cold feeling crept up Mai's spine. "Yasu?" she breathed. "Maybe we should-"

The door suddenly was whisked open. Oliver smirked at the sight of the two people he was irritated with laying at his feet.

"I know I'm better than you, but you don't have to bow every time I open the door."

Mai glared at him. "Why you!" jumping to her feet, she shoved her hands at her boss in a vain attempt to push him over. Oliver caught her hands easily. Leaning close to his assistant, he whispered her name. "Mai… Tea."

Mai really wanted to hurt him, but she knew she was never going to get her hands free. So instead, she lifted her shoe and brought her heel down on Oliver's foot. HARD! He wasn't expecting her to do that. The old Mia would have been dead set on revenge to stop and think about something smart like that. The pain made Oliver release both her hands and move away, throwing Mai back into Yasu. Looking down he inspected the scuff mark on his shoe. Then he glared at broadly grinning Mai and a snickering Yasu. Pointing to the kitchen, he repeated his earlier order, "Mai, Tea." Oliver then procedded to slam the door in their faces.

"Yay go Mai!" Yasu cheered as soon as the door was closed, "You killed his shoe!"

Mai could hear Monk laughing form inside the office. Smiling happily, she held Yasu's hand and together they walked into the kitchen to make the narcissus his tea.

From around the corner Madoka turned off the camera she had watched the scene on. She caught Lin's eye and at his silent question she gave her boyfriend a nod. When he went back to his computer, she slipped down the hall and into her own office to watch what had just happened on a larger T.V screen.

**(AN: because my previous chapter was so short, I decided to post two at once! If you have any questions then pm me or WhisperToTheWolves. Please R&R. The more you review the faster I will update! And the more exiting the chapter will be**


End file.
